While On The Job
by Unbreakable0
Summary: Onyx Grace finds her long lost bastard of a broher, Dotten while she is on a job with her fellow Hidden Furies. She finds out that his captive is said to be the Fourth Wild Power. When they take her the Day Breakers, she meets her soul mate Duece.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I walked down the dark corridor, tears staining my dirt caked face and sobs racking my 5-year old body. I heard the screams coming from behind the large, closed doors. I broke into a run out of fear the scary men would find me again. I turned the corner and ran smack into a very tall person. I almost screamed when a hand clamped over my mouth.

A deep voice whispered to me "Don't scream. I'm not gonna hurt you. Are you one of the girls' daughters?"

I only nodded my head, since he hadn't removed his hand yet. It's a good thing he didn't. I didn't trust my mouth not to scream my mother's name.

He frowned and his eye brows knit together. "What's your name?" he asked

I narrowed my eyes and clenched my jaw. I did that when I was mad. I stopped crying and he lowered his hand slowly. "Glowe. Call me Onyx. And yours?"

He smiled then said "Well ,well, well. Feisty." I glared at him colder. He chuckled but stopped fast, then he covered my mouth and picked me up. He ran down the hall with me slung over his shoulder. He ran out the now un-locked double doors I was brought in and out into the dark alley. He jumped in the back of an air-conditioning van. Right before the van lurched forward, he said "The names Daren, sweetheart." And laughed lightly.

(9 years later)

I leaned against the alley walls and smoked my cigarette (I'm not recommending smoking for any 14 year olds!). Daren always told me it would calm me and my anger issues. So far, it's worked.

I flicked my bud in a puddle. It sizzled but the glow burned out. I popped a piece of gum in my mouth and chewed it slowly. I blew a bubble and it popped softly but it echoed off the walls. When I popped my bubbles, that was the signal that it was time. Drakor began walking down the alley quietly from the right end and Vian followed. Daren and Silver came from the other end and Enen as waiting at the front door in case this guy tried to run. I pushed off the wall from where I stood and walked to the door across from the dumpster. I grabbed my switch blade out of my pocket and picked the lock. I opened the door and ran down the concrete hall silently.

I didn't hear any foot steps behind me because, well, Daren and Drakor were vampires and Silver and Vian were shape-shifters. They never made a sound. Enen was a witch so he always stood guard. As for me, I was lamia, apparently, full blood vampire.

I snaked down the halls, making no noise, and turned the corner at the end. I halted and reversed around the corner faster than you could say "Two Guards". I put my hands on each wall and the guys stopped behind me. Drakor gave me a WTF look. I held up two fingers and tapped my ear then at the corner. They all cocked their heads to the side and Daren cursed mentally. I could always tell when he did. We backed up into an empty room and sat in the darkest corner, not that it would matter. The guards were vampires. Made ones, by the glance I got. We could hear the foot steps turn down the hall and they yelled something in what I think was Dutch. They noticed the open door. Shit Drakor, I thought. He left the door open. I gave him a F You look and before anyone could grab me, I jumped up and opened the door quietly. I clanked together the heads of the two guards and they slumped to the ground, unconciouss.

"We gotta go." Daren said.

"I know. Come on." I said and took off the way we were heading origanally.

"Wait up!" Vian yelled.

I sprinted down the halls, listening for screaming or other guards. I finally heard it. The tortured screech I was waiting for. I rounded the corner and it was the second door and on… the right. I burst into the room and saw the girl jump and scream in the corner, not seeing me yet. Her captor was tall muscular, but that's no problem, I thought. So am I. He turned around, a evil smile spread across his mouth, but what stopped me in my tracks was his face.

"Dotten?" I said cautiously.

He widened his disgusting smile and added more evilness while his eyes glinted in the poorly lit room. "Why hello, sister." He said with a purr in his Dutch accent he inherited from father.

I growled and his foot flew at my face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I felt the wind whip past my face as his foot flew by. I jumped back then grabbed the knife from the back of my knee high converse. I flew to the right as he grabbed for my neck. I ran at him, knife slashing for his face. I was hoping to slice off his nose or stick my knife in his eye socket but so such luck. He dodged it quickly and I threw my knife at his face with all the force I had. He ducked and hit the wall hard with a DING. It wiggled in place on the concrete wall but didn't fall to the ground like I thought it would. He had grabbed my arm and flung me at the wall. I hit it hard and the wall crumbled a little. I chocked down my scream of pain, but apparently it showed on my face.

He laughed and said "Well, Glowenessa. It's been a while since I've seen you last. What was it? 9 years? Oh yes!" he said like he remembered something "So how's mother?" he snickered.

I answered with a lunge at his neck and a "Dobn't call me that!" I was gonna kill this bastard with my bare hands.

He jumped out of the way and said "Oh yes. I killed her. Poor thing really. Father loved her so."

I clenched my fists so hard, my knuckles turned white. White spots and the familiar red haze mixed together to create my Sight Of Anger. It happened when I got so mad, I turned murderous, which happened a lot. We started dancing our usual dance around in a circle, like the circle of life… or death. Right over left, lunge, dodge, right over left. I just slid my foot to the left when Drakor decided to burst into the room. The girl in the corner jumped and screamed. I kinda forgot she had been there.

"Ahhh…" Dotten breathed "You brought your entourage. Well I now when I am beat. I will just be on my way."

I laughed and jumped in front of the door. "You won't be leaving here alive, as far as I'm concerned." I said with a straight face.

Silver spoke in his heavy Russian accent "Who's this guy?"

"Yeah. What up with the creepy guy?" Vian pipped up.

I glared at Dotten and spit at him "My… brother." I spat out with all the disgust I could muster.

Dotten laughed and took a step towards the door. "What? No introductions?" he asked me.

He looked at Silver and sighed "I am Dotten. Glowenessa's brother." he said. He took another step toward the door.

"Don't. Even…" I started but I was interrupted by a kick at me. I sprung to the left which left the doorway open. Dotten ran out the door faster than I could say "What The F…". I ran after him but he was gone, lost in the dark shadows of the halls.

I cursed as I walked back into the room. Drakor muttered something like ass hole, but I wasn't sure.

"So, who are you guys?" said a high pitched voice behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We all turned to see that girl tied up in the corner.

Vian grumbled a "Oh yeah." and went over her. He whipped out his knife and sliced the ropes around her wrists and ankles.

"Thanks." she said, rubbing her wrists. She looked kind of awkward, like the silence was bothering her. She should have been. We were all staring at her, sizing her up. She was small with curly blonde hair and gray eyes. She was pale but she looked extra pale, considering the situation. She had just seen myself and my brother try to kill each other. I'm surprised she wasn't shaking.

I guess I had spoken to soon because she began vibrate like she was in a massage chair that was cranked up way to high.

"W… w… what are you?" she asked, her voice just as bad as her physical condition.

Daren sighed. Drakor looked away. Vian raised his eyebrows. I just closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. Silver was the first to speak.

"Well, may I ask what your name is first?" his Russian accent echoed off the dank walls. His dark hair hung in his eyes and the low light made his orange eyes glow. He smiled and his teeth practically threw rainbows on the wall. He always did that to throw people off, mostly girls.

She stared at him cautiously, like he was a spider on a spider web "Danny, Danny Coacher." She didn't look fazed by his hot guy bit at all. I dis-liked her a little less.

He frowned, clearly shocked his plan didn't work "All right, then. I'm Silver."

Daren stepped forward "I'm Daren." He smiled his warm smile he gave to everyone that didn't piss him off. I never got that smile. I'm usually the one who pissed him off anyway. Besides his being mad at me, he was actually hot. If you looked past his cloudy blue eyes, tough army hair cut and large muscles.

"Hey. I'm Vian" Vian smiled shyly, like he always did. He was only 12, but he made for a good fighter. His red hair was always messy, in a good way. His gray eyes glittered in the light. We all thought he had mini crystals in his eyes. When we had told him that, it had scared him so much that he had tried to claw his eyes out. That's where his scars on his face came from.

Drakor flicked the hair out of his eyes and said "Hey there, sexy. I'm Drakor." and winked at her. His hair curled up in the back which made him look… approachable, well, he was… kind of. If you wanted to be grabbed in the ass or kissed against an alley wall. His skin glowed like he has just taken a shower in liquid sunshine. His dark green eyes pierced into everyone he looked at, which made him look evil.

"Hi." Danny said, shakily.

Everyone looked at me like they expected me to introduce myself. I sighed and said "I'm Onyx," and waved my hand as if to dismiss everyone's stares. I glared straight at Danny to see if I could scare her. It worked.

She looked away quickly and said to Silver "You didn't answer my question. What are you?" I think she tried to sound not scared, but her words came out like her teeth chattering while she talked, which they probably were.

"We are the Hidden Furies." Silver said to her "We work for people who gives us jobs to kill or save people. We never fail."

Danny's eyes grew wide and she sat stick-straight. "Oh. Well…" she was cut off by Daren.

"Oh! No! We aren't here to kill you." He said quickly. I rolled my eyes and blew my bangs out of them. Drakor snickered and Vian smacked his arm.

Silver shot them a Shut The F Up look and me a mental F You. Then his eyes flicked to me then he looked back at Danny "We are here to take you to Circle Daybreak." He said cautiously.

When he said that, I all but jumped him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"ARE YOU F-ING SERIOUS?" I screamed at him.

Daren held me back before I could rip his neck apart. "It isn't his fault! They hired us! You're just STUPID because you didn't ask who did!" he yelled in my face.

Naturally, that made the my red haze come back. Drakor had to hold on to me too.

"No. Let her go. I wanna fight her." Silver said, his pretty little chin held high and his eyes glowing with orange fire. That made me fight more.

"Yeah. Listen to him. I'll claw his face off and then you won't have to worry about my anger issues anymore!" I shouted.

Silver laughed "Yes, Glowenessa. We all know you have issues."

I screeched and thrashed around, trying to get Drakor and Daren to let go. It didn't work.

"You. Dirty. Russian. Bastard. Get over here so I can rip you're throat out!" I shouted so loud it even hurt my ears.

Vian yelled suddenly "Stop it! This isn't about you two!"

Everyone looked over at him. His eyes had a flame in them I've never seen. I relaxed a little in Daren and Drakor arms.

They still held on tp me tight, because I was still trying to break free and rip Silver to shreds, and Daren said "Vian is right. We need to get going to Thierry's mansion right away."

I growled. Drakor let go of me, grabbed my face and pulled it close to his. "Litsen to me, Onyx. We are going to Thierry's mansion whether you like it or not. So stop pouting about Dotten getting away and the fact that you have to go to the Daybreakers. You're lamia, for goddess sakes. Get used to it."

I ripped my head out of his grip and glared at him. "I won't like it."

He stared at me hard then said "Let's go." and walked out the door, down the hall and into the shadows.

They all followed him so I went over to Danny, slung her over my shoulder, despite her protests to the fact that her legs weren't broken and she could walk, and walked out the door.

We were on the plane to Las Vegas and apparently, Danny had recovered from her shock because she began firing questions at us.

"What are you guys? Where are you taking me? Why did those people hire you to get me?" Danny asked in hushed breathes before any of us could answer.

Enen asked questions too "What happened? Why was Dotten here? How come Danny's a girl? I thought we were getting a guy." Danny glared at him when he asked if why she was a girl.

I all but screamed at them "One at a time! Or I'm gonna get headache and neither of you want that, trust me." I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the window. I ignored the angry stares I know I was getting from the sleep-awoken passengers.

Enen mumbled to Danny "Yeah. When she gets a headache, she gets crazy and starts to mumble nonsense about the future. Things we don't want to know."

Danny considered this and said "I thought she was already crazy."

Drakor's body rumbled with laughter next to me. I whipped my hand around and caught him in the chest. He "Umphed" and shut up.

"So, anyway. We are taking you to Thierry's mansion. Thierry is in charge of the Day Breakers." Daren said to her.

I growled and cursed under my breathe. Enen flinched. He thought my growl was even more animalistic than Silver's or Vian's.

"And they hired you to save me because? I'm nothing special." Danny huffed and leaned back in her chair.

Daren sighed "But you are special, Danny. You are the..." he looked around to make sure no one could hear him "The Fourth Wildpower"

Danny looked confused. "The... What?"

I sighed in frustration and pushed Drakor back against the seat so I could look at Danny "A wildpower. You're gonna save the world. Yippe for us." I sat back in my chair.

Daren paused (probably to shush me) but said "Basically, yes."

Danny widened her eyes but said "No pressure, right?"

Drakor laughed but stopped quickly, in case my hand flung at him again, I'm assuming.

For awhile, all we heard was the hum of the plane engines and snores from sleeping passengers. Then Danny broke the silence.

"What are you guys?" she asked and looked at each of us warily.

Daren sighed and right after, the captain went on the speakers "Please buckle up. We will be landing in Las Vegas in the next 5 minutes. I hope you enjoyed your flight. Please use us again."

"Why don't we discuss this when we get off the plane?" Daren said as we all clicked our seat belts together with the rest of the passengers.

"Good plan." I muttered. Drakor shot me a Shut Up look.

I stuck my tongue out at him.


End file.
